Falling in Love
by HeeeyItsEmily4889
Summary: Amy and Ricky's son, John is only 3 years old when Amy finds out that she's pregnant again. How is she going to handle another teenage pregnancy? Adrian and Ben have only been dating for a year, since they broke up, when Adrian finds out she's also pregnant again. Can Ben and Adrian make it through?
1. Chapter One- Here We Go Again

"Mommy!" Amy was woken up by her two year old son, John racing into her room. "Good Morning, John!" Amy felt sick to her stomach, "John, Go see Daddy." She waited until John had completely left the room, and then ran into the bathroom. "Gosh Amy, Are you okay?" Ricky walked into the bathroom to see what was going on. "Ricky, I don't know what's happening! I've been sick for the past couple of weeks!" After thinking for a moment, Ricky said, "Maybe we should get you to the doctors."

Thirty minutes later, Ricky and Amy were sitting in Dr. Miller's office, waiting for Amy's results. "Hello Ricky and Amy! You'll be happy to know that Amy, your in perfectly good health!" Ricky breathed a sigh of relief, "Actually, your pregnant! Amy's heart stopped, "I- I'm What?" Dr. Miller chuckled, "Yes, your pregnant. I figure your about 6 weeks or so along." Obviously sensing the tension, Dr. Miller mumbled, "I'll leave you two alone to talk."

"Ricky, I'm so sorry! I was taking the pill, and I-" Ricky stopped Amy, "Amy! Don't apologize! I know this wasn't planned, but, another baby?" Ricky smiled and hugged Amy, "I love you Amy!" Confused but grateful, Amy replied, "I love you too, Ricky."

Adrian took the early pregnancy test out of it's box, and unwrapped it's shiny white plastic. After she took the test, she placed it on her bathroom counter. Minutes later, Adrian returned to the counter, to find a small pink plus staring back at her. "No, no, no, no, no!" She protested. After ten minutes of pacing and thinking, she picked up her phone, and dialed seven numbers."Hello?" Adrian gasped, "Grace!" Grace immediately responded, "Did you take the test?" She asked eagerly. Adrian took a deep breath before saying, "It was positive."

"What are you going to tell Ben?" Adrian sighed, "I don't know. After what happened with Mercy, he was hesitant about even getting back together." Grace sighed from the other line, "I'm sure he'll be fine!" Someone knocked on the door, and Ben walked in to their condo. "I gotta go, bye!" Ben walked into their bedroom, "Hey Adrian." Before Adrian could say anything, Ben walked straight into their bathroom. "_Oh My God! I forgot to throw the pregnancy test away!" _ In the blink of an eye, Ben was standing in front of her again, this time, pregnancy test in hand. "You- we- I- Your pregnant?"

"I was going to tell you... I just found out today." Adrian started to cry, and Ben sat next to her on the bed, and pulled her into a hug, "It's going to be okay Adrian. It'll be okay." Adrian sobbed into Ben's shoulder, "I don't want Mercy to feel like we're trying to replace her. I don't want something to go wrong with this baby too." After a couple minutes, Ben got up and held out his hand, waiting for Adrian to grab it, "What are you doing?" She asked. "We're going to Dr. Miller's office." Adrian slowly took his hand while standing up.

As Adrian and Ben were walking into Dr. Miller's office, a laughing couple, leaving the office, held the door for them, "Thanks!" Ben looked up to thank the man, and realized it was Ricky and Amy. "Ben?" Apparently they hadn't noticed him either. "Oh, Hi Ricky, Hi Amy!"

"Ben, Adrian! What are you two doing here!" Not knowing what to say, Adrian said the only thing she could think of, "Oh, just a check up!" Amy looked confused, "At an OBGYN?" Adrian didn't know why she said it either. Changing the subject, she asked, "Yeah, so... Why are you two here?" Amy and Ricky looked at each other and started laughing. "Well, _I'm _not here for a check up!"

Ben and Adrian were both shocked, "Your pregnant?" They asked together. Ricky and Amy looked together and smiled once more.


	2. Chapter Two- Dinner at the Jeurgens

**_Authors Note:_** Hi Everyone! I really appreciate the positive feedback on the first chapter, and I tried to get the second chapter up as quickly as I could! I understand that these are very short chapters, but I hope to get two or three up over the next couple of days, and those chapters will be longer! I hope you enjoy the series so far, and please review to let me know what I can do to better the series!

Amy's POV:

It's been three weeks since I found out that I was expecting my second child! I am almost 3 months pregnant now, and don't get me wrong, I'm excited to be having another baby, but there are so many things that I'm scared for. Technically this is still a teenage pregnancy because I'm only 18, and that's not something that you look forward to telling your parents, in my case, twice. I love Ricky, I do. But, we've only been dating seriously for about a year, and I don't want him to decide that he doesn't want this life at some point. I'm not gonna lie, being engaged, with two kids, isn't my ideal plan for myself at 19 either...

Adrian's POV:

I'm almost 2 months pregnant now, and I still have a couple of weeks to get everything sorted out before I start showing. I feel a lot more comfortable in this pregnancy than I did when I was 17. I just have a better feeling about it, but there was something that happened that day at the OBGYN. When Ben and I ran into Amy and Ricky, I was jealous, I'm not gonna lie. They are engaged, they have a two year old son, and Amy's pregnant again, they seem genuinely happy. When I saw that look on Ricky's face when he'd just found out that Amy was pregnant, he looked ecstatic, excited, and like there was no better news in the world. When I looked at Ben, he didn't look like that at all… I think I'm still in love with Ricky.

"What do you think they want to talk about?" Anne, George, Margaret, Shakur, and Nora were sitting in the kitchen of the Jeurgens home, waiting for Amy, Ricky, and John to arrive. Amy had called all 5 of them earlier that day, to ask them to come to a dinner at her parents house. She said there was something important that her and Ricky needed to talk to them about. For the past 10 minutes the parents had been thinking, brainstorming about what it could be. "You don't think she's pregnant do you?" George chuckled. At that moment, the young couple walked through the door, John in Amy's arms, "I'm going to lay him down upstairs." She whispered. The six sat in silence, awkwardly waiting for Amy to reappear. When she did, John not in sight, everyone sat down in the living room, waiting for the news. Ricky broke the silence, "Amy and I wanted to have you guys here all at once, so that we could tell you together that-" Amy cut in, "I'm pregnant!" Anne looked at George, George looked at Nora, Nora looked at Margaret and Shakur, and then everyone looked at Amy and Ricky, "I knew it!" George exclaimed. "Oh, Amy! I'm so happy for you!" Anne hugged her daughter. Amy breathed a sigh of relief, and hugged back.

"Your pregnant?" Cindy looked from Adrian to Ben, then to her husband Reuben. Adrian smiled at her mom, "Yes Mom! We found out about 3 weeks ago, and the doctor said that everything looks fine. I'm 2 months along!" Cindy looked at her daughter and her husband, now smiling, "I'm so happy for you guys!" Reuben stood up and hugged Adrian, then Ben, "I know that you two have been through a lot this past year, and this is like your chance at a new beginning!" Reuben, Cindy, Adrian, and Ben all smiled at one another, and they knew that this was meant to be, and that nothing would break them apart this time-nothing.

"Adrian's pregnant?" Ben, Alice, and Henry were sitting in Alice's bedroom for their annual end of the summer sleepover, and Ben had just told them about the new baby. "She's two months along now!" Ben stated, looking more and more excited. "Doesn't she think that it's a little soon after what happened with Mercy?" Ben looked at Henry. He knew that Ben hated talking about what happened, "What happened last year was terrible, and I'll never ever forget it, but it's time to move on. I think about Mercy everyday, but I'm moving on." Alice looked at Henry like that was the stupidest thing that he could have said to his best friend, which was probably true, "Henry, it's not like Adrian _tried _to get pregnant!" She paused for a moment, then looked at Ben, "She _didn't_, _right_?" Fact of the matter was that Ben didn't really know how to answer that question because, ever since Adrian told him she was pregnant, he'd been wondering the same thing.

"Ricky! Come here!" Amy called to her fiance from their bedroom. Ricky walked in to Amy throwing clothes all over the room, looking for something to wear, "Amy, What are you doing?" He looked all around the room, and could barley see the floor. "Nothing fits! I'm three and a half weeks pregnant. I should have started wearing maternity clothes sooner." Ricky didn't really know what to say, as he hadn't really been with Amy for her pregnancy with John, "Don't you have maternity clothes from when you were pregnant with John?" Amy looked at Ricky and rolled her eyes, "Do I have clothes from something that I never expected to happen, from three years ago? No, I don't!" Ricky was waiting for the mood swings to kick in...


	3. Chapter Three- Confessions

**Authors Note: Hey Everyone! I also got really positive feedback on the 2nd Chapter, and I'm really happy that you guys like this series. I'm already planning out a sequel! I think there may be between 15-20 chapters on this story, and the same on the next, but nothing is for sure yet. Anyways, here's the 3rd chapter! I should be putting up 3 or 4 more while I'm on Winter Break! **

_Amy's POV: _

_Tomorrow, summer is over, and I'll be going to my first year of college four months pregnant. I'm happy that I won't be in high school for my pregnancy, because I won't have to deal with any of the immaturity. People calling me sluts behind my back or any of the drama that comes with being a teen mom. I know that college will be different! I hope college will be different... _

_Ben's POV: _

_It's been three months since I found out that Adrian was pregnant again. I'm excited about being a dad, but I realized that I'm not really interested in any of the other girls I've dated. Not Adrian, Grace, Dylan, it's just Amy. It's always been Amy._

__Adrian was walking across campus when she noticed a familiar guy walking past her. "Ricky!" Adrian ran after him. "Hey Adrian, I don't really have time to talk right now." He said, brushing her off. Adrian rolled her eyes playfully, "I know that your probably _hate _me right now, but I just wanted to tell you that I'm breaking up with Ben tonight." Ricky stopped, and turned to respond to her, "I don't know why you'd want to do that. Your pregnant, and he's that baby's dad. Not to mention that he loves you." Ricky turned and continued walking. "I don't love him! I'll never love anyone as much as I loved..." She trailed off, and Ricky kept walking.

Amy walked through the big double glass doors of her first glass, with her best friend Lauren. "So, Adrian's pregnant with Ben and she _still_ is going after Ricky? I swear, she'll stop at nothing." Amy rolled her eyes, "I know! She thinks that she wants to be done with all the high school drama but she's creating it for herself..."

Grace looked up as her best friend Adrian entered her room, "Oh, Hey Adrian!" Grace said cheerfully. "You told her." Was all Adrian replied. "What?" Grace looked confused. "You told Amy that I still had feelings for Ricky. She told Lauren and Madison, and you know that Madison can't keep a secret for her life. Everyone is going to hate me. We were supposed to be best friends. You're supposed to trust me, and you don't. Now I can't trust you, Grace."

Grace looked like she was going to hit Adrian, "Adrian! Your trying to break apart a happily engaged couple who already has a kid, and is having another baby. Not to mention that your pregnant too. I was trying to help you because we both know that you and Ricky _aren't _meant to be together. Stop trying." Grace held open the door, waiting for Adrian to leave. As Adrian was leaving the Bowman's house, her cell phone rang, and it was Ben that was calling her, "Hello?" Ben's cheerful voice was on the other end saying, "Hey Adrian! What's up?" Adrian laughed to keep from crying at the irony at the sentence, "I think Grace just broke up with me."

"I wanted her to apologize! I didn't mean to make her so mad that she didn't even want to be friends anymore!" Adrian had spent the last half hour crying into her mother, telling her everything that happened with Grace and Ricky. "Not that I support trying to steal Ricky from Amy, but I just think that you should talk to Grace. Tell her that your sorry, and you understand were you went wrong." Adrian rolled her eyes, "When is everyone going to get that I didn't go wrong!" Cindy sighed, looking down at her daughter, "Well, until you get that stealing someones fiance from them isn't the right thing to do, you won't have Grace as a best friend." Adrian sniffed and let out one last sob, "If that's what it takes."


	4. Chapter Four- Making Up and Moving On

_Adrian's POV: _

_It's been almost a week since my fight with Grace. I tried to apologize because I know that breaking up an engaged couple is wrong. Especially when I'm pregnant, myself. I've called her three times today, no answer. I left voicemails, texts, emails... I wouldn't be surprised if she never talked to me again._

* * *

Grace walked into her first class of the day, and the first person she saw was Adrian sitting in the desk right behind her. _"Great."_ She thought. "Hey Grace." Adrian was trying, she _really_ was. Still, Grace ignored her. Adrian sat back, accepting that Grace wasn't going to talk to her...She was accepting it for now, that is.

Just when Adrian was about to give up, Grace answered, "Hi." Adrian didn't know what to say, "Your talking to me now?" Grace turned around, facing her best friend, "Listen Adrian, I'm sorry that I reacted so...strongly. It's just that, your pregnant, and she's pregnant. She's happy with Ricky, and it seemed like you were happy with Ben."

Adrian rolled her eyes at Grace, "If you would have answered the number of calls or texts that I sent you, you would know that I'm not going to try to be with him anymore. Whenever I explained to Ben that you and I were in a fight, it seemed like he genuinely cared. About me, and about everything. Whatever this feeling that I have for Ricky, it'll pass. I'm not really sure why I was willing to risk a lifetime of happiness. But, I know now that I love Ben more than I could ever love anyone. Except for maybe my baby boy." Adrian smiled, looking down at her stomach, obviously realizing what she'd just told Grace. "You're having a boy?!" Grace looked ecstatic.

* * *

"Your having a girl?!" Anne looked down at her daughter, and Ricky. Amy smiled up at her mother. "Yeah! We found out yesterday! I'm 6 months along now, so they probably could have found out a months ago, but we kind of wanted to keep it a secret." Anne and George looked at each other with the same question, "What are you going to name her?" They asked together. "We were thinking about the name Taylor." When Anne and George smiled, Ricky and Amy agreed, that was the name.

"Have you heard anything about Adrian lately? She's going to college with you guys, isn't she?" Amy and Ricky looked at each other, Ricky started to say something, and Amy stopped him, "She told Grace that she still has feelings for Ricky, and then actually came up to him! Can you believe that? I mean, she's _pregnant! _I swear, she'll never stop." Anne looked, unsure, from Amy to Ricky. Ricky just shook his head, and Anne dropped the subject. "Taylor's such a pretty name!" She enthused.

* * *

Adrian walked through the door of the condo that she and Ben shared, "Hey Ben!" She yelled from the front door. "Hey!" He answered smoothly, walking up to her. "How's my little guy?" He asked, talking to her stomach. "He's good! He's been moving. _ A lot." _She emphasized, moving towards the couch. Ben laughed at his very pregnant girlfriend, "How was your day? Besides the moving baby?"

Adrian giggled, "Weeeeell, Grace and I made up today. I told her that we were having a boy, and she was really excited!" Ben smiled, "What were you guys fighting about anyways?" He questioned. "Something _really_ stupid. Something that I should have realized a long time ago." She answered, smiling.

* * *

"Morning!" John ran in, waking Ricky and Amy up. Amy groaned, leaning over and looking at the clock, "Good Morning, John. What are you doing up at 6:00 on a Saturday morning?" John giggled, "I'm hungry." He answered simply. Ricky looked at Amy, then at his son, "I'll make pancakes." Ten minutes later, the young family was sitting down at the table, when Amy got a phone call from Grace.

"Hello?" Grace answered, "Hi Amy, I just wanted to tell you that Adrian isn't going after Ricky anymore. She decided that she really does love Ben, and wants to be with him." Amy groaned at how perky Grace sounded. Normally, she could handle it but, it was 6:15 in the morning, and she wasn't really in the mood. "Thanks Grace." She answered, simply. With that, she hung up the phone, and returned to Ricky and John.

**Hi Everyone! **

**I tried to make this chapter a little bit longer than the last three! You should be seeing Chapter 5 either later tonight, or early tomorrow! I hope that you guys liked this chapter. Thanks for reading, and please, please review! **

**~Emily**


	5. Chapter Five- Exam Room Five

Amy and Ricky were sitting in an exam room in Doctor Miller's office, waiting for the results of Amy's monthly check-up. They were talking about a possible middle name for Taylor, when Dr. Miller walked in. "Hello Ricky, Hello Amy. I have some...news for both of you." Amy and Ricky exchanged a nervous glance. "It seems that we've over looked your ultrasounds." Amy, looking confused, asked, "So, we're having a boy?" The Doctor shook her head, "No, you're definitely having girls."

"Girls?" Amy asked. "As in more than one?" The Doctor nodded her head, "Yes, Your having twins." Amy and Ricky thought for a moment not knowing what to say. "Your about 6 and a half months along right now." Doctor Miller said, looking at Amy's growingly large stomach. "Twins?" Ricky repeated. "Twins." The Doctor confirmed.

* * *

Amy and Ricky sat in the car, on their way over to Anne's house to pick up John, as Anne was watching him for the day. They sat in silence, processing the recent news. "We're going to need two cribs, two high chairs, two car seats, two of everything! Not to mention twice the space in our house, which the apartment doesn't have! We can't fit us, John, and two babies in that small of a space!" Ricky took his eyes off of the road, to meet Amy's, "I know Amy, I know. There barely is enough space as it is. But, we can't afford to buy another house right now! What do houses usually cost these days? $200,000?"

Amy sighed, meaning she was done with the conversation. Ricky pulled down Anne's familiar street, and as Amy was getting out of the car, his phone rang. "I'll be right in." He said, watching his fiance walk into her mothers house. "Hi, This is Ricky Underwood. I called earlier about the three bedroom condo?" After a moment of Ricky's silence, he said, "Perfect. We'll move in at the end of the month!"

* * *

Minutes later, Ricky, Amy, and Anne were sitting in Anne's living room, watching John. "How was your monthly check up?" Anne asked her daughter. "It was...eventful." Amy replied. "Dr. Miller said that she overlooked Amy's ultrasounds." Ricky explained. "We're having twins." Amy finished, biting her lip to keep from crying. "Oh Amy! Twins?" Anne looked from her daughter to Ricky, "You two are moving out of your apartment then?" Amy gave Ricky a knowing look, "No, We aren't."

* * *

"What about Nicholas?" Benjamin and Adrian were sitting on their living room couch, reading off names from the new baby books that they bought to help them decide the name of their baby. Adrian crinkled her nose, "Too…ordinary. I want something more unique!" Ben laughed, "What about Benjamin?" Adrian dropped her book down and looked at him, "I don't like that one." She decided, giggling. "Hey! That's a very classy name!" Ben laughed along. "What about Carter?" Ben asked. Adrian smiled, and Ben knew that was the name.

* * *

"Twins?" Amy invited Lauren and Madison over to their apartment so that she could tell them about the twins. Lauren looked at Amy with sympathy, "Amy, I was shocked enough to find out that you were pregnant, but now your having twins? How are you going to take care of three kids?" Amy tried to convince her that it was okay, "Monday through Friday, I'll drop them off at the daycare, go to school, pick them up and come home. Then on the weekends, I'll have them at home." Lauren looked unsure of Amy's plan.

* * *

"Did you hear that Amy is having twins?" Adrian looked like she was going to die, "She's having twins? Since when?" Grace looked at her best friend, "Well, I guess that the doctors mis-read her ultrasounds, and they couldn't really see the other baby until last month." Adrian shook her head, "I'm fine with one, thanks." The two girls giggled. "Are you happy that your having a baby?" Grace often wondered this question. Adrian used to wonder it herself too, "I am. I'm nineteen years old, and I think that this made me mature a little more. It gave me a push in the right direction." Grace nodded, understandingly.

* * *

Ben walked into the butcher shop after school, ready to work, that is until he saw Ricky behind the counter. Bunny took Ben's arm and whisked him into the back room, "Listen Ben, I'm not going to have a repeat of the last time you two got in a fight. You got fired, remember? So, play nice." Ben nodded, forcing down the want to laugh, "You should be telling him that, not me." Bunny let go of Ben's arm, telling him to get back to work. "Hey Ben." Ben heard Ricky's voice calling behind him, and kept walking.

* * *

Later that night, Ricky and Amy were getting ready for bed, after Ricky had put John to sleep, "How was your day?" Amy asked, turning towards her fiance. "Well, other than Ben hating me, good." Amy looked confused, "Wait- Why does Ben hate you, Ricky?" Ben shook his head, "I have no idea, it's just stupid high school stuff. I said Hi to him, because you told me to try and be nice to him, apparently Adrian didn't have the same talk with him." Amy laughed, "I guess not." Ricky leaned in to kiss Amy, "Goodnight Amy, I love you." Amy nodded, "I love you too Ricky."

* * *

"What happened with Ricky?" Adrian asked Ben. "It was fine." Adrian looked at him questioningly, "It was fine? Come on! What happened?" Ben sighed, "Well, he said hi to me." Adrian encouraged him, "And you said hi back?" Ben just wanted this conversation to be over, "Well, kind of. I acknowledged it." Adrian shook her head, "Ben, what did he even do to you? Is this about me and him?" Ben shook his head. "Is it about Amy?" Adrian gave been a knowing stare. "No, Adrian. It's just you. It'll always be you." He said reassuringly, grabbing her waist and pulling her in, kissing her.

* * *

The next day at school, Amy walked in to her second period, seeing Adrian sitting right behind her seat. In fact, she kind of looked like she had been waiting for her, "Hi Amy!" Amy forced a smile, "Hey Adrian, What's up?" Adrian sighed, "Honestly, I wanted to apologize, for everything. I really meant it when I said that I wanted to be friends, I haven't been doing much to make it happen, but I'm hoping we can be friends now." Amy thought for a moment, "I'd love to be friends with you Adrian! I mean, we're both having babies soon, and we both agreed that we should have grown up by now. I'm happy with Ricky, you're happy with Ben, so I don't see why we shouldn't be friends."

Adrian gave Amy a smile, "Thanks Amy. So, how far along are you?" Amy looked down at her stomach, and rested her hand on it, "Eight months as of yesterday! You aren't too far behind me are you?" Adrian shook her head, "I'm seven months as of last week!" Mrs. Ballinger walked into the classroom, meaning class was starting, "I'll text you after school!" Amy assured Adrian. When Amy was turned around, Adrian couldn't help but smile. The last person that she thought that she would ever be friends with was Amy Jeurgens. Maybe this was her new thing.

**_Author's Note: Hey Everyone! I'm really sorry that I made you guys wait almost five days for a new chapter! I've just been really busy with going back to school tomorrow and everything! This chapter was basically about Amy and Ricky discovering that they're actually having twins, Ben and Adrian pick a name for their baby, and Adrian and Amy decide to put aside their differences and become friends! Chapter six should be up soon! Thanks for reading and please review!_**

**_~Emily_**


	6. Chapter Six- Meeting Taylor and Kaitlin

_Amy's POV: _

_Last week, Adrian told me that she wanted to put aside our differences, and be friends. I told her that I wanted to be friends too, and I do! It's just that, with Adrian, you don't always know what your going to get…_

_ Ricky's POV: _

_Yesterday, Amy told me that Adrian wants to be friends with her despite all of their..differences. Even though I'm not particularly in love with Ben or Adrian, or the idea of Amy hanging out around them, I think it's a good thing that they've decided to be friends. Because, I bought a condo for Amy, John, the Twins, and I to live in…and it's right across the street from Ben and Adrian… _

"Amy!" Ricky called Amy in from their living room, after they had dropped John off at Margaret and Shakur's house. Amy thought that Ricky had a doctor's appointment, but little did she know… "What's up?" She asked, walking towards him. "Stay still!" He grabbed a scarf, and blindfolded her. "Ricky?! What's going on?" Ricky laughed, "It's a surprise!" He walked her down the stairs, to their car, and buckled her in. He ran around to the other side of the car, and drove away. Ricky took the blindfold off when they were standing in the middle of what will be their new living room. "Where are we?" Amy asked, looking around. "This is our new house. It's officially ours today." Amy was speechless, "Oh My God! I love you." She pulled Ricky into a hug, and then a kiss, and then another kiss….

"So, when are we going to moving in?" Amy asked, pulling away. "Right now!" Ricky exclaimed, pointing to the U-Haul van pulling into their driveway. "We didn't have much stuff, so we just needed a small moving van." Amy looked at Ricky, not believing that this was happening. This convinced her that somehow, they would be okay. "How many rooms are there?" Amy said, walking throughout the house. "There's one master bedroom, two other bedrooms, one master bathroom, and one other bathroom." Amy laughed, "We finally have our own bedroom!" Ricky nodded, laughing, "No more turning the couch into a bed at night!" Amy had to admit, that's what she was most excited about.

Amy walked out onto the front steps, to help Ricky bring the rest of the things in. They had only been moving for an hour and a half, and they were already almost done. They really didn't have much, because they didn't have enough room until now. Amy was walking down the step when she felt a sudden pressure. Something felt wrong, and she sat down on the steps of their new house. Ricky walked out of their house, with a smile on his face, "We're almost done, We just have a coup- Amy! Are you okay?" He knelt down beside Amy, who was clutching her stomach. "Ricky, I don't know. Something feels..wrong." Ricky's heart was racing, "Let's get you to the hospital!" He locked up the moving van, along with their house, and they were on there way to the hospital.

"Hi, I called a couple minutes ago, my fiance, she's pregnant, and she thinks that she may be having the baby!" Ricky raced up to the front desk, pushing Amy in a wheelchair, beside him. The receptionist typed away at her computer for a moment before looking up, "Mr Underwood?" Ricky nodded. "Right this way." The receptionist led them into a room, obviously meant for expectant mothers, "Ms. Jeurgens, Mr. Underwood, Dr. Miller will be here in a moment." Ricky nodded, "Thanks." Amy responded. "How do you feel?" Ricky asked, looking at Amy. "I feel like I'm in labor."

"Hello Amy, Hello Ricky." Dr. Miller greeted them. "Dr. Miller, Amy said that she felt some pressure, like the babies were getting ready to come out. But that can't be, right? I mean, she's only eight months pregnant." Dr. Miller looked at her notes for a moment before turning to Amy, "Actually Amy, your almost full term. These babies are coming tonight." If Amy wasn't panicking a second ago, she was sure she was going to die when she heard that. "We'll be moving her into a private room as soon as one opens up. It will be ten minutes at the most, but you shouldn't be too far along in your delivering process. Feel free to call family members, friends. It will be a matter of hours." Dr. Miller gave a friendly smile to the young couple before leaving.

"Who should we call?" Ricky turned to ask Amy. "My Mom, My Dad, Margaret, Shakur, Nora and… Adrian." Amy smiled at her fiance. She was so happy that he was going to be here. He was there when John was born, but this time they're together. Ricky smile back, and nodded, picking up his cell phone, immediately dialing different numbers. "Anne? Amy and I are at the hospital, she's having the baby." Anne must have been freaking out because, Ricky immediately explained, "No, she's almost full term now. The doctor said everything's going to be fine!" Then he called George, his parents, and he continued down the line, calling everyone Amy wanted. "Adrian?" Adrian must have been very confused as to why Ricky was calling her, "No, Amy's having the baby, and she asked me to call you, she wants you to be here."

"She wants you to be here." Adrian didn't know what to say. She was so touched, and so excited. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes!" Ben, sitting next to her asked, "What's up?" Adrian shot up, got her coat, shoes, keys, and purse, "It's Amy. She's having the baby! She wants me to be there. I have to go!" Ben stood up, walking towards his girlfriend, "Do you want me to come with you?" Adrian smiled, "I'd love it if you would come with me!" Ben walked into their bedroom, grabbing his coat. "Ben!" Adrian yelled. "I love you, but hurry!"

Twenty minutes later George, Anne, Margaret, Shakur, and Nora were all sitting in waiting room one talking. Adrian and Ben were sitting in waiting room two talking. Another thirty minutes passed before Ricky came out of the room, telling Anne and George and Margaret, Shakur, and Nora that Amy was about to have the baby. "She sent me out to get you, Anne." Anne smiled, walking into the room, and immediately grabbing Amy's hand when she got in. "Amy, the babies are ready to make their way out! You'll need to start pushing." Amy nodded her head, pushing, squeezing her mom's hand so hard that Anne was sure that it was going to fall off. Ten minutes later, Amy was sitting in her hospital bed with her two healthy, beautiful baby girls. "Hi Taylor! Hi Kaitlin!" She looked down at her babies, wondering how time had gone by so fast. She felt like she was just here, having John.

Ricky smiled at his wife, and his two brand new daughters. Amy raised Taylor up, signaling for Ricky to take her. Amy told Anne that it was okay to let everyone else in, to come and see Taylor and Kaitlin. One by one, the grandparents came, greeting their new grandchildren. After the family had left, Adrian and Ben walked in. "Hi!" Adrian hugged Amy. "How was it?" Amy thought for a moment, "Having twins is definitely different than having one, let me tell you that." She said matter-of-factly. Adrian laughed, then Ricky handed the girls off, one by one, to Adrian. "Hi Taylor, Hi Kaitlin!" Adrian smiled. "I forgot how good this felt." She whispered.

When Ben and Adrian arrived home, Adrian walked into the room that was going to be Carter's nursery. "I can't wait until he's here." Adrian thought aloud. "Neither can I." Ben came up, putting his arms through Adrian's waist. "I forgot how good it was to hold a baby. The warm, fuzzy, comforting feeling that you get from it." Ben nodded at Adrian, "It will feel even better when it's your own baby." Adrian smiled at the sound of that. _Her baby._

_**Author's Note: This is the second chapter that I'm posting today, and there may be a third chapter, because I'm really into the direction that this story is going! In this chapter, Amy and Ricky move into their new condo, Amy finally has her baby girls, and Adrian and Ben start their preparation for Carter! Thanks for reading and please review! **_

_**~Emily**_


	7. Chapter Seven- Taylor's Cries

_Amy's POV: _

_It's only been three days since I had my twin girls. I love them to death, but being a eighteen year old mother of three children, all below the age of four, is no where near the easiest thing that I've done. I really do love Taylor and Kaitlin, and I'm glad that they are here healthy and happy. I'm lucky to have my family and friends who are happy to help take care of the babies. I haven't seen John much the last few days. He's been staying at my mom's during the day, and then coming home around dinner. It's nice because I have time to take care of the twins while Ricky works. But I miss John._

_Adrian's POV: _

_I cannot wait until I have my baby boy! I'm eight months pregnant, and that's when Amy had Taylor and Kaitlin, I'm kind of hoping that Carter will come soon too. Except, with what happened with Mercy and all, I want to make sure that the baby is going to come out when he's ready, not when I am. While, I love Amy, I'm so glad that I'm not in her shoes. Eighteen years old with three day old twins, and a three year old? I think that I'd be going crazy by now… _

"If Taylor doesn't go to sleep soon, I'm going to go crazy!" Amy warned Ricky. "It's been two days since I've gotten any sleep, and I can't take it anymore." Amy sat in the rocking chair, trying to get Taylor to fall asleep, just for a little while. She glanced over at Kaitlin's crib, and she was fast asleep. She looked back down again, and Taylor was sound asleep now as well. Letting out a deep sigh of relief, Amy gently placed Taylor into her crib right next to her sisters. "Goodnight Girls." Amy whispered, closing the nursery door behind her.

Ricky walked upstairs, and into his and Amy's bedroom, only to see that his fiance was fast asleep. He grabbed the baby monitor off of the bedside table and tip-toed out of the room, careful not to make a noise. He walked downstairs, and when he heard a knock on the door he walked towards it, "Ben?" He asked. Ricky opened the door, "Hey. What's up?" Ben was smiling, and looked genuinely happy. "Hey Ricky! I just wanted to stop by. I never got to really congratulate you on the twins and everything." Ricky nodded, "Oh, Thanks Ben."

Ben nodded back, "Listen, I don't know why, but every time I talk to you it's awkward. Nothing but three letter responses and head nods." Ricky was going to nod, but stopped. "Yeah, maybe it's because of everything that happened with you and Amy and me and Adrian." Ben looked at Ricky, "But all that's over now! You even said it yourself! Your happy with Amy and I'm happy with Adrian." This might've been the first wise thing that Benjamin Boykewich had said to Ricky. The first thing that he agreed with anyway… "Yeah, I guess. It shouldn't be awkward, your right."

Later that night, after Amy had woken up, she came downstairs to find her fiance and Ben talking in their living room. "Hey Ricky, Hi Ben." She greeted them, confused. "Hey Amy!" They said together. "What's going on?" She asked, still confused. "Ben just stopped by to congratulate us on the twins and everything. Amy nodded, "Thanks Ben." He nodded, "No problem, I should really get going. I'll talk to you guys later!" Ricky nodded. "Tell Adrian I said Hi!" Amy exclaimed. "Will do. Bye."

Amy walked up to Ricky. "What was that?" Ricky looked at her with a look of innocence over his face, "What? You told me to be nice to him! I was nice." Amy shook her head, "Ricky, you weren't just nice. You were friendly. Your friends with Ben Boykewich!" Ricky smiled at Amy, "I guess so." Amy leaned in to kiss Ricky when the baby monitor exploded with Taylor's cries. "Of course…" Amy sighed. "I'll get it." Ricky stood up, "No, no. You took care of them practically all day, which wasn't fair. So now it's my turn." She laughed at his enthusiasm. "Ricky Underwood wants to change a diaper?" She questioned.

Adrian heard the front door open, and saw her boyfriend, Ben walk in, "Hey honey! How did it go with Ricky?" Ben laughed, "Surprisingly good! I guess we're friends now." Adrian turned to look at him, "Ben Boykewich and Ricky Underwood, friends?" Ben laughed, "Hey, your friends with Amy! How was my little guy today?" Ben asked, bending down to rub Adrian's stomach. "He's good. Or at least he acts that way, he's been kicking all day!" Ben looked up at Adrian, and his eyes lit up, "I can't wait for him to come." Ben stated, smiling. Adrian nodded in agreement, "Neither can I.." Adrian felt a kick, and she couldn't force down her smile, and besides, she didn't want to. "Did you feel that?" Adrian asked her boyfriend, getting an excited nod in return. "It looks like you won't have to wait." Ben looked confused, and then nervous, "What do you mean?" He asked. "I think that it's time."

Ben looked down at Adrian's very pregnant stomach, "But your barely eight months!" Adrian nodded, "That's what the doctor's said, but it's almost been three weeks since then, I'm almost eight and a half, which is what Amy thought she was in she went into labor!" Ben stood there, unsure, "Come on, let's get you to the hospital."

Less than thirty minutes later, Ben and Adrian were sitting in an Exam Room in the hospital, almost identical to the one Amy had been in four days before. "Hello Ben, Hello Adrian!" Dr. Miller walked in, with that same friendly smile on her face, "You think that your going into early labor?" The doctor asked, looking towards Adrian's stomach. "Yes, I felt a really deep pressure, and he's been kicking, which was nothing like my first pregnancy, she didn't kick when I went into labor, so I'm thinking that he's getting ready to make his way out." Dr. Miller nodded, "Well, follow me, and we'll get you into a private room, so that you can get ready. It could be hours, even a day or so, but you can call your friends and family, because your definitely in labor!" The doctor confirmed.

Smiling, Ben took out his cell phone, and called one by one, Leo and Camille, Cindy and Reuben, and Ricky and Amy. "Adrian, your not as far along as we originally thought. It could take all night for you to even start having contractions…" Adrian looked at the assistant nurse like she was out of her mind, "So, you just want me to go home? While I'm in labor?" The nurse quickly shook her head, "No, no, that's not what I'm saying! I just want you to brace yourself for what could be a very long night!" Adrian nodded, "I am ready. I've been ready for eight and a half months."

"Who was that?" Amy walked into their bedroom, where Ricky had raced whenever he had gotten a phone call, minutes before. "It was Ben! Adrian went into early labor." Amy was as shocked as Ricky, "Did they say we should go down to the hospital?" Ricky shook his head, "No. He said that she isn't far along, and that it could be tomorrow before she's even close to having the baby." Amy sat down on their bed, processing, "She's barley eight and a half months pregnant. I hope that she and the baby will be okay…."

Cries emerged from the baby monitor, and Amy immediately knew that it was Taylor. Amy groaned, "Taylor has only napped for thirty minutes all day!" She raced upstairs, and into the nursery, "Hi baby! It's okay, you're okay. Shhhh.." Amy assured her baby, looking into her emerald green eyes. She made sure that she was back to sleep before kissing her forehead and placing her back into her crib. She glanced over to her other daughter, Kaitlin, who was sound asleep, like always. "Don't you think it's weird how Taylor is always crying, and never wants to sleep, and Kaitlin is always sleeping and is always calm?" Ricky shook his head, "Amy, they're four days old, it's normal for her to be a little cranky." But Amy felt that something was wrong. "Mother's intuition or something?" Ricky asked her with a knowing smile. "Something like that." She replied.

Adrian was pushing through what she thought would be everlasting pain. She had been at the hospital for three hours, her contractions only starting twenty minutes ago, but already she wanted it to be over with. They were about five minutes apart, and the doctor said it could be hours before she actually gives birth, "Can't you induce me or something?" Adrian asked, out of breath from one of the contractions. "Unfortunately, because you aren't quite full term yet, and because this is only going to last for a few more hours, not a few more days." The doctor replied sympathetically. "Can you give me an epidural?" Dr. Miller shook her head, "Unfortunately, we can't give that to you until your contractions are at least a minute apart, which again, could be hours." Despite her encouraging smile, Adrian wanted to punch Dr. Miller in the face.

_"Hours?"_ Adrian thought. _"I don't think that I can last a couple more minutes, much less a couple hours."_ Ben gave Adrian his hand just as another contraction came over her. She started breathing deeply, squeezing Ben's hand so hard that it turned purple. When the contraction was over, Ben slowly removed his hand from hers, pulling it to himself, letting the blood flow regulate. He decided to call Cindy and Reuben to come now, since it should only be two or three more hours. "Hey Reuben. Her contractions are getting closer, so if you guys wanna come down-" Reuben cut him off, "We're on our way!"

Almost exactly an hour later, Dr. Miller came in, giving Adrian the best news she could have hoped for, "Well Adrian, since your contractions are about a minute apart, we can give you your epidural!" Adrian smiled the first genuine smile since they had gotten here, "Thank God!" She exclaimed. "But we can't start pushing until your contractions are thirty seconds apart, which could be in thirty minutes, it could be in two hours. It's different with every woman." Adrian nodded, just waiting for the needle.

"Have you gotten any news about Adrian?" Amy walked into the kitchen to see Ricky cooking dinner, "Ben texted me a couple minutes ago, saying that he contractions are about a minute apart, but that it could still be some time. He said that he would tell us if they hear anything else." Amy nodded, "Your cooking dinner?" She smiled, secretly glad that she didn't have to, after the day that she'd had with the twins. "Yeah, John said that he was hungry, and I thought that you could get some rest." Amy kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you, Ricky." She sighed, glancing at the clock, "It's 5:00, so they should be up in an hour or so, then just give them their bottles, burp them, change them, rock them, and they'll go straight to sleep! Goodnight!" Ricky watched his fiance excitedly run upstairs, thinking that if he had to feed, burp, change, and rock two babies all day, and take care of a toddler, he'd be tired too…

_**Author's Note: Hey Everyone! I just want to thank you again for how many of you are reading and reviewing this series because, it really means a lot! If you don't mind stopping by my profile and taking a poll, so that I can figure out what series to write after this that could take off as well as this one did! In this chapter Amy and Ricky adjust to being teenage parents to three kids, Adrian goes into an early labor, and Ricky befriends an unlucky ally. **_

**_~Emily_**


	8. Chapter Eight- A Young Mother of Three

_Adrian's POV: _

_I went into labor at two o'clock this afternoon. I've been having contractions for about an hour now, and they just gave me an epidural. I was a little hesitant about getting one because of the chemicals harming Carter, but the pain was so bad, that I couldn't deal with it anymore. Dr. Miller told me that I should be starting to push in about ten minutes, and the truth is, that I'm really scared. I can't wait for Carter to be here, and I'm sure I'll love him, I already love him…_

_Amy's POV: _

_The twin's are almost five days old, and I love them to pieces. I just forgot what it was like to take care of a newborn, I forgot how to take care of a newborn. Ricky has been an amazing help ever since we brought Taylor and Kaitlin home. He wasn't as big of a part in John's life when he was this age. He just stopped by four or five times a week for an hour or two. But, he's a huge part of John's life now, and he's going to be just as important to the twins. Kaitlin has been a very good baby so far. She sleeps basically all day, and only cries when she needs something. Taylor on the other hand sleeps for only half the night, almost not at all during the day, and she cries all of the time. As much as I want to believe that everything with Taylor is okay, I can't stop myself from thinking that something has to be wrong… _

"Just two more times Adrian, just two more times!" Dr. Miller encouraged. Adrian had been at this for roughly ten minutes, pushing and breathing, pushing and breathing. The baby was almost completely out from what the doctor was saying. The only family in the room, besides Adrian was Cindy, Reuben, and Ben. Amy and Ricky were waiting outside, in the waiting room. The next thing Adrian knew, she heard the cries of her new baby boy, Carter James. The doctor's rushed him away to be cleaned off, and Adrian took a few deep breaths, and looked at herself. She looked like a mess. Her hair was matted and there was sweat all over her face. None of that mattered when Dr. Miller placed Carter into Adrian's arms for the first time.

He looked like Ben with his deep brown eyes, but everywhere else he looked like Adrian. His dark black hair, his slightly tanned skin, and his full lips. "Hi Carter!" She whispered, kissing his cheek. "I'm your mommy." She smiled at her son's eyes opening to the sound of her voice. "Hi baby!" She exclaimed once again. Then, it was Ben's turn. Adrian passed Carter off to his father, looking at the eager, excited, loving shimmer in Ben's eye. "Hi Carter!" He rocked his newborn son back and forth in his arms, just enjoying his presence.

After Adrian had given the doctor an okay to let Amy and Ricky in, Amy rushed in, hugging her new friend, "Adrian!" She squealed. Adrian smiled and squealed with her. It felt good to have another girlfriend besides Grace. "Hi Amy!" She squealed back to her new friend. "How was it?" Adrian looked into the eyes of her new friend, "It was absolutely amazing!" He confessed. "Adrian! I'm so happy for you and Ben!" The four just sat there in silence for a while staring a Carter, appreciating him.

When Ricky and Amy got home from the hospital it was around 9:30, and Lauren was sitting in their living room, and looked as if she was doing homework. "Hey Lauren! Thanks for watching John, Taylor, and Kaitlin. Adrian wanted us to meet Carter." Lauren nodded, smiling. "No problem! Kaitlin slept practically the entire time, Taylor got up twice and I rocked her and changed her diaper. John's been in bed for about an hour." Amy nodded, "Thanks again Lauren. I feel so bad leaving you with all three kids!" Lauren shook her head, "Amy, it's not a problem, really! Just promise me that you'll babysit my kids someday." Lauren gave Amy one last smile before walking to her car.

"Dr Miller, when do you think Adrian and Carter will be able to come home?" Dr. Miller glanced at her chart, "Adrian and Carter are doing really well, there are no problems so far, so if everything continues going to way it is, they should be good to leave tomorrow morning!" Ben walked back into Room 181, and saw his girlfriend sleeping, Carter right next to her. He settled himself as best as he could on the small couch in the room, and tried to fall asleep.

The next morning, Adrian awoke to her newborn baby still sleeping, right next to her, and smiled at Ben sleeping on the couch across the room, half the size of his body. Missing school for a couple weeks was worth it for this, for a family. This was the only thing that she had wanted since she could remember, and she finally had it. The nurse walked in, seeing that Adrian had woken up. It was the same nurse who had told Adrian to get ready to 'brace herself.' "Good Morning Adrian! Do you need anything?" Now that Adrian wasn't in labor, and in desperate need of an epidural, she thought that she seemed a lot nicer. "No thanks, but I think that Carter may be a little hungry, Nurse-" She paused looking down at her name tag. "Naomi." Naomi smiled at Carter, of course!" She walked away, returning in less than five minutes, this time with a bottle. "Thank you." Adrian replied, taking the bottle and feeding Carter for, what she realized was the first time.

Ben woke up a few minutes later, "Morning!" He greeted his girlfriend and his new son. "Dr. Miller said that we'll get to leave this morning! Whenever your ready." Adrian nodded, "I want to go home as soon as we can!" And within the next couple of hours, Adrian, Ben, and Carter were on the way home. They pulled up to their familiar driveway, and saw a 'Welcome Carter' sign hanging up on their garage door. Adrian giggled, "What is going on?" She asked. She walked up to the front door, balloons lining the whole way. She unlocked the door and walked in to see Ben, Adrian, Grace, Taylor, Kaitlin, and John all standing there, looking at her with smiles on there faces. Seconds later, Ben came in, with Carter in his carrier. "Did you know about this?" Adrian choked out, touched.

Ben nodded, explaining that when Grace and Amy called, saying that they wanted to do something to surprise her, this is what they came up with. "Oh my gosh, you guys!" A tear of joy rolled down her cheeks, and she went to give each one of them a hug. Carter started crying, probably meaning it was time for him to go to sleep. "I think that Taylor and Kaitlin agree with Carter." Amy giggled as her twins squirmed in her arms as well, we should probably get home anyways. I'll call you later?" Adrian nodded. "I can stay!" Grace volunteered. "Okay." Adrian accepted, feeling that she needed some quality Grace time. She hadn't really hung out with her in weeks.

"Is being a mom all that you expected it would be?" Adrian nodded, "And more." She answered positively. "We've only been talking about me for the past couple of months! What's been going on with you?" Grace thought for a moment before answering, "Well, I started seeing this guy..." Adrian cut her off, "You have a boyfriend? Some best friend you are! You didn't even tell me! How long have you been seeing him?" Adrian giggled. "For about two months now." Grace answered. "Is it serious?" Adrain asked. "I think that it could be.."

"So, what's Mr. 'Could be' Right's name?" Adrian asked sarcastically. "His name's Aidan!" Grace giggled. "How'd you two meet?" Adrian pushed. "He's in my philosophy class, and he sits in front of me. We just got to talking one day, and he's really sweet, and funny, and...cute." Adrian smiled, as Grace blushed. "Grace Bowman has a crush!" Grace giggled, "I guess I do!"

"Goodnight Kaitlin! Goodnight Taylor!" Amy kissed her daughter's goodnight, praying that this would be the night that they slept throughout the entire night. She was in desperate need of sleep, but somehow she knew that she wouldn't be getting much. She watched as John brushed his teeth, walked into his bedroom, changed into his pajama's, and crawled into bed, waiting for someone to come in to tuck him in. She seized the opportunity. "Goodnight John!" She said, pulling the cover's back, slightly tucking them under, and kissing her son's forehead. "Goodnight Mommy." He responded, closing his eyes.

She grabbed the baby monitor from John's bedside table, ready to hear Taylor's cries emerging. She walked into her own bathroom, turning the silver dial on her shower, to see rays of water pouring down, and onto the glass doors. She climbed into the shower, and started thinking about how she was going to make it through the next couple years. She knew that having twins was going to be tough, but no amount of time could brace her for what being a young mother of three was actually like.

_**Author's Note: In this Chapter, Adrian finally has Baby Carter, Adrian and Amy grow closer, and Amy continues to worry about Taylor's sleeping habits. I realize that this chapter may be a little boring, and I apologize! I will be getting another one up late tonight/early tomorrow, and that one should be a little better! Thanks for reading, and please review!**_

**_~Emily_**


	9. Chapter Nine- It's Been a While

Amy sat in the waiting room of Dr. Miller's office, waiting to be called in for the twin's monthly check-up. "Amy? You can come on back!" Said the assistant nurse, leading Amy to a small room, in the back of the offices. "The doctor will be right in." She nodded towards Amy and the two babies, stepping out of the room. Not five minutes later, Amy saw the familiar doctor walking into the small, plain room. "Hello Amy! The twins are almost a month already? Can you believe it?" Amy smiled politely but the truth was, she could believe it. She hadn't gotten a full night of sleep since they'd been born, and she was in desperate need of one. After the doctor checked both babies heart beats, and breathing, she turned back to Amy.

"Everything seems to be normal! Do you have any questions?" There was one thing that came to her mind. "Actually, I was wondering, if it's normal for Taylor to still not be sleeping through the night? She only sleeps four to five hours at night, and an hour nap, if I'm lucky." The doctor nodded her head, obviously thinking. "That's perfectly normal. Most babies don't sleep through the night until they're around one month, so you should start noticing a change in that, soon." Amy breathed a sigh of relief. Not only was she glad that her daughter was one hundred percent okay, she was also glad that she would be able to start sleeping again soon.

Adrian looked down at her brand new baby boy, who was almost one week old, which meant that for one week Adrian had been doing nothing besides changing diapers and making bottles. She looked at herself in the long mirror ahead, eyeing her black wavy hair pulled back into a ponytail, her baby vomit stained workout clothes, and her plain face, which usually withheld at least some makeup. This wasn't usually how she looked. Back in high school, and even before she found out she was pregnant, her hair was down, and curled to perfection. She didn't leave the house unless her makeup was done perfectly, and until she had at least one piece of designer clothing on her. But, as she looked down at her Target brand sweat pants and matching sweatshirt, she realized that she had changed the minute she became a mom again. For the better.

Amy walked out of Dr. Miller's office, and across the parking lot to her black Sorento, and placed the twins, one by one from their carriers to their car seats. She kissed each one of them on the cheek before shutting the car door. She was pulling out of the offices as she heard her phone buzzing behind her. She reached back, and smiled when she saw the Caller ID. "Hey Adrian!" She exclaimed. Ever since Carter was born the only people she had been talking to were Ricky, Anne, George, and Nora…

"Hi Amy!" Adrian replied, and after thinking for a moment she threw an offer out that Amy was too eager to pass up. "Do you want to meet me at Windsor's for lunch?" Amy didn't even take any time to think. "Yes! Just give me like, a half hour to drop the twins off with Ricky, and I'll see you there!" She looked both ways before turning down the not so familiar street, that she had moved into barley a month before. She walked up their driveway, and into the front door, to find Ricky and John playing with John's toys in the living room. "Hey! How was the doctor's appointment?" Ricky asked, obviously trying to hide his curiosity. "It was good. Dr. Miller said the twins are right where they need to be health wise, and as far as Taylor not sleep at night? She said that was normal too." Ricky nodded, thankful that everything was okay with his daughters.

"It's time for someone's nap." Amy said, giving John a knowing look. John giggled, "Goodnight Mommy, Goodnight Daddy!" John tottered upstairs. Ricky laughed at his son, "I'm going to make sure that he actually goes to sleep!" He insisted. "Okay!" Amy laughed back. "I'm going to head out, I'm going out to lunch with Adrian." Ricky nodded, "Have fun." He kissed her on the cheek, before racing up the stairs.

When Amy got to the resturaunt, she saw Adrian, already sitting at one of the booth's, iPhone in hand. "Hey!" She said, walking up to the booth and sliding in. "Hi!" Adrain replied, setting her phone down. "So, how has motherhood been so far?" Amy laughed at the maturity in this conversation. "It's good! Carter is such a good baby! He sleeps almost throughout the whole night!" Adrian bragged. "Lucky you! Taylor sleeps through half the night, if we're lucky." Amy teased. Adrian took a sip of her water, "Have you gotten her checked out at the doctor or anything?" She asked. Amy nodded her head, "Today actually. Dr. Miller said that it's normal for babies to do that until one month."

Amy noticed that Adrian's mind wasn't fully in the conversation. She was looking around the resturaunt, at the silver and blue theme of the building, and Amy couldn't help but wonder what Adrian was thinking about. "Are you okay? You seem…distracted." Amy confessed. Adrian sighed, "I'm fine, it's just that this is the first time that Ben's been home alone with the baby since he's been born, and it's hard not to get a little…anxious." Amy nodded, knowing the feeling. "I know what you mean. The first time I left Ricky with John, after he was born, I was so scared that he was going to…" She trailed off.

"Bring him around me?" Adrian finished her sentence. Amy changed the subject, feeling the tension at the table. As the waiter brought out Amy's house salad, and Adrian's grilled chicken, the two new mothers, began sharing stories of their pregnancies, hospital stays, and catching up, as it had been almost 2 weeks since they had seen each other last. "Speaking of babies, how's everything in the romance department?" Adrian pushed. Amy sighed, truthfully, she hadn't even had a real conversation with Ricky in a week or so. Either Ricky was taking care of Taylor, Kaitlin, and John, or Amy was taking care of them and Ricky was at work. "Fine." She lied.

"What about you and Ben?" She added, changing the subject. Adrian sighed, "Terrible! We've barley even kissed since Carter was born." Amy giggled, "It's barley been a week!" Adrian nodded, "I know! Long time, huh?" Amy shook her head, not knowing whether to keep laughing, or change the subject again. If a week was a long time for Adrian, then what would she say if she found out it had almost been a month for her? The girls finished their lunches, and left the table, promising to see each other again soon. Amy walked to her car, and looked in the rearview mirror to see if the twins were crying, when she realized they weren't even there. Geez, it really had been a long time since she'd been out…

**Author's Note: Hey Everyone! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter where Amy and Adrian catch up after having their babies! Thanks for reading, and as always, please review, rate, and message me(: **

**~Emily **


	10. Chapter Ten: I'm Positive

Amy looked in the mirror, making sure that she looked perfect. Today was the twin's one month old birthday, and to celebrate, she decided to throw them a party. She looked at her reflection. Her golden brown hair was in big, loose curls. Her makeup was flawless, there wasn't a single red spot on her face, and her mascara and eyeliner combination brought out her brown eyes perfectly. Her light blue colored flowing maxi dress, was wrinkle-free, and as she heard the door bell ring, she walked downstairs, ready for the party to begin.

She opened the door, to see her best friend Adrian, her fiance Ben, and their two week old baby Carter. "Amy!" Adrian squealed, pulling her in for a hug. "Adrian!" She giggled back. "Hey Ben! Thanks for coming." Ben nodded, smiling. "No problem! Um, Ricky is here… right?" He asked, gesturing to the backyard. "Yes, don't worry!" She confirmed, laughing. Twenty minutes later, the party had officially started. Anne, George, Margaret, Shakur, Nora, Grace, Madison, and Lauren had all shown up. Amy walked downstairs, Kaitlin and Taylor in her arms. Everyone squealed with excitement, as they saw the baby girls in their matching pink, frilly, onesies.

After hours of passing the twins around, laughing, and sharing stories, the party was nearly over, and almost everyone besides Grace had left. "Amy? There's something that I need to ask you." Grace had been quiet all night, and wasn't herself. "Is everything okay?" She asked. Grace's eyes brimmed with tears. "How did you know that you were pregnant?" Amy was shocked. Was Grace saying that she thought she was pregnant? "Grace, are you pregnant?" Tears were streaming down Grace's face, staining her cheeks. "I don't know." She answered.

"How?" Was the only word that Amy could manage. Grace Bowman was the last person that she would expect to get pregnant at the age of nineteen. "I was kind of dating this new kid in my class, Aiden. He took me out for dinner, and after he asked me to come up to his room. I was so happy, I didn't even know what I was doing until it was all over, and then it was too late." Amy hugged Grace, knowing that was something that the fifteen year old her, wanted desperately at a time like this. "Have you taken a test?" She asked Grace, already knowing the answer. "No. To take a test, I would have to except the idea of me being pregnant, and I haven't yet." She answered.

Thirty minutes later, Grace was looking down at the white box of the early pregnancy test. She had never taken a pregnancy test before, and it was the most scary thing she had ever done. If this test turned out to be positive, it would only be the first of many more scary feelings to come. She unwrapped the white plastic stick, and removed the white cap. She bit back tears as she placed the cap back on, and set it on Amy's white marble bathroom counter, starting the longest three minutes of her life.

_"I want to be a mom… Just not at nineteen years old."_ She thought, looking down at the pregnancy test, which had not yet showed any sign of a result. She paced up and down the medium sized bathroom, thinking about how she would handle having a baby, and being in school at the same time. If she was pregnant, she would have to forget about medical school. She couldn't pay for eight years of school, and everything that a baby needs. What does a baby need? Tears formed in her eyes, just thinking about how unprepared she was for all of this. Then she started to get angry at Aiden, and even more angry at herself.

Why did she have to have sex with him? She had barley known him for a month! How trashy would that look if she got pregnant with some guy that she barely knew? All of these thoughts went away when she looked at the too clear pink plus on the screen of the test. She started crying all over again, this time not because she was angry, or sad, but because she was scared. She slowly opened the door, and saw a very curious Amy Jeurgens sitting on her and Ricky's bed. Grace didn't say a word, all she did was hand her the test, and Amy knew from the expression on her face that it had been positive.

Amy looked at Grace's face, her cheeks flushed from crying. "Are you okay?" She asked her once again. This time Grace didn't say, _"I don't know."_ She knew exactly how she felt, and with a simple shake of her head, Amy knew that she was far from okay.

_**Author's Note: I hope that you guys liked this chapter! I hope to get at least one more chapter up today, maybe more if I'm lucky! I'm trying to post as much as possible, because I rarely post during the week with school and everything else occupying my time! In this chapter Amy and Ricky throw their daughters a one month old birthday party and Amy and Grace grow closer over a huge secret.**_


	11. Chapter Eleven- She's Got Us

**_Grace's POV: _**

**_It's been two weeks since I found out that I was pregnant, and I haven't told anyone besides Amy. There's no chance of me telling Aiden. We haven't talked in over a week, and I think that I want to do this myself anyways. I don't know how to tell my mom. She had me when she was twenty two, and she thought that was way too young. I have worked so hard to have her be proud of me, and I feel like if I tell her that I'm pregnant, by some guy that I don't even like all that much, years of being the practically perfect daughter will get thrown down the toilet. I don't know what to do…_**

Grace groaned as she woke up for the third time this week, feeling sick to her stomach. She shot up out of her bed, and ran out of her bedroom, and into her bathroom across the hall. It was seven o' clock in the morning, normally a time that she wouldn't be up to see on a Saturday, and she had been up for almost an hour, throwing up all over her apartment. She picked up her cell phone, from her mirrored bedside table, and pressed the number one on her speed dial, calling her mom.

"Hello?" Her mom answered the phone, giggling. "Mom?" Grace was confused. Her mom was almost never up at seven in the morning, she was praying that she would get her voice mail. "Oh! Hi Grace." She said, composing herself. "Who is it?" Grace could hear Mr. Jeurgens voice on the other end of the call. "Oh, sorry. If your busy, I can just call back later." Kathleen was silent for a moment. "Is everything okay, sweetie?" She asked, suddenly sounding concerned. "Yeah, it's fine. Bye." Grace tried to keep from sounding annoyed. Well, today wasn't the day she was going to tell her mom.

She pressed the number two on her speed dial, calling Adrian. After three rings, Adrian answered, "Hey Grace. Is everything okay?" Grace couldn't take it anymore. "Why does everyone think something's wrong?" She asked, this time, not trying to hold back her annoyance. "Maybe because your calling me at seven fifteen in the morning? I doubt your just calling to say hey. So, what's up?" Grace felt bad that she snapped, "Yeah, I'm sorry. Do you want to meet me and Amy for lunch? Windsor's at 12:30?" The girls agreed to meet then, and Adrian said that she would invite Amy.

Amy sat in the twin's nursery, looking at the baby pink paint, the decorated the walls, and thinking of how far she had come since she was fifteen. The other night, when Grace had found out she was pregnant, Amy started thinking about her own life, and about how thankful that she should be. The feeling that she felt looking down at that positive pregnancy test, at the age of fifteen was a feeling that she couldn't describe to anyone. A feeling of such fear, and embarrassment. She wouldn't wish that feeling on anyone. But, looking down at her three beautiful, healthy children, she wouldn't trade them for anything.

Lost in her own thoughts, she hadn't noticed that her phone had been blowing up with text messages, all from Adrian.

"Something is wrong with Grace. She wants to meet for lunch at 12:30 at Windsor."

"Do you know what's up with her? I'll be there to pick you up at 12:00."

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

That was the most recent one, and that meant that Amy now only had ten minutes to get ready. She placed her sleeping babies back into their cribs, and made sure that Ricky was with John. She raced into her bathroom, and changed into her dark skinny jeans, navy blue long sleeved shirt, and an off white infinity scarf. As she was checking the time she saw Adrian's 2012 black escalade pull into the driveway.

Twenty minutes later, Adrian and Amy were sitting in the booth at Windsor's, Amy listening to Adrian's conspiracy theories about why Grace seemed so upset. It had been two weeks since Grace found out that she was pregnant, and Amy was curious about how she was taking it. Just then, Grace walked through the door, and spotted her friends across the resturaunt. She was wearing an oversized sweater, Amy thought it was probably to hide whatever small baby bump she may have…

Grace sat down, ordering a water from the waitress, and the girls sat in silence for a moment. "So, I'm going to be the first to break the ice. What's up with you, Grace?" Adrian asked, obviously curious. Grace sighed, "Well, I broke up with Aiden." Adrian looked confused. "What? Why? The last time we talked about him you seemed so happy! You guys had only been going out for like, a month, right?" Grace nodded, "Yeah, but that's not why I was upset. That's not why I wanted to have lunch." Adrian looked even more confused, "Then what's wrong?" She asked. "I'm pregnant. It's Aidens." Adrian looked shocked, "Oh, Grace!" Tears brimmed in Grace's eyes once more. "I took a pregnancy test last night, at Amy's."

"Are you going to…keep the baby?" Amy asked Grace a question that she'd been wondering all morning. "Yeah, I think I am. I have a two bedroom apartment, so there'll be plenty of room. But, I'm not going to tell Aiden. I want to raise my baby all on my own." Amy nodded her head understandingly, "Have you told anyone else?" Another question Amy had been wondering all morning. Grace shook her head, "No. I was going to tell my mom this morning, and… It just wasn't the right time." Amy and Adrian exchanged knowing looks, "Have you seen a doctor?" They both asked at the same time. Grace shook her head again, "Actually, I have a doctor's appointment in forty-five minutes. I was wondering if you guys would go with me?" Amy and Adrian nodded their heads, "Of course."

Twenty minutes later, after they had agreed to meet at Dr. Miller's office, Adrian and Amy were back in Adrian's car. "I can't believe that Grace Bowman is pregnant. Grace was the last person that I would have thought to be a teen mom. I just feel really bad that she's doing this alone." Adrian sympathized. Amy thought for a moment, "She's not doing it alone. She has us."

**_Author's Note: Hi Everyone! This is the second chapter that I've posted tonight, and I may be getting one or two up after this! I want to get as many up this weekend as possible. In this chapter Grace tells Adrian exactly why she's been acting so weird lately. Thanks for reading, as always! _****xoxo-Emily**


	12. Chapter Twelve- Finding Comfort

Grace, Amy, and Adrian sat on the familiar navy blue couch in the waiting room of Doctor Miller's offices, waiting for the assistant nurse to call Grace back. to see the doctor. They had been sitting in the waiting room for almost ten minutes, and Grace looked like she could pass out right then and there. "It's gonna be okay Grace." Adrian reassured her, noticing her worried expression. A couple minutes later, a different assistant came through the double glass doors, "Grace Bowman?" She called. Grace took a deep breath before standing up and following the nurse, Adrian and Amy close behind. "The doctor will be in shortly." The nurse confirmed, closing the door behind her.

"Hello Grace!" Dr. Miller walked into the room, looking down at her clipboard. "We took the results from your test, and you are indeed, pregnant." A tear streamed down Grace's cheek. She knew she was probable pregnant, but hearing it from a doctor made it seem much more real. "Is this your first pregnancy?" Grace nodded slowly. Her mind was racing in a thousand directions, she didn't know what to think. "Your about two months along, so I'll see you back here on April 20th for your monthly checkup? Grace nodded, wiping the tear from her cheek, as she stood up, gesturing that it was time to leave.

The girls were waiting by their parked cars, saying their goodbyes. "Grace-" Adrian started. "I don't really want to deal with this right now, okay? I'll call you both later." Grace cut her off, getting into her car. Once she pulled out of her parking space, and she was sure her friends couldn't see her, she let the tears that she had been holding in, roll out. She picked up her cell phone and pressed the first button on her speed dial-her mom. "Hello?" This time, Kathleen wasn't giggling, and the background was quiet. "Hi Mom, it's me." Grace confirmed. "Oh! Hi Honey, are you okay? You seemed a little off earlier." Grace took a deep breath,

"I have something to tell you." Kathleen was silent for a moment, "What's wrong, sweetie." Grace sighed, her being nice, calling her sweetie wasn't making this any easier. "Mom, I'm pregnant." There was more silence on the other end. "Mom, please say something." Grace begged. "Honey, are you okay? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Grace laughed at the thought of their phone call earlier this morning, "I called you this morning, but you seemed…busy."

"Are you okay with all of this? Are you going to tell Aidan? How far along are you?" Grace was overwhelmed by all of the questions that she hadn't even thought about herself yet. "Yes, I'll be okay. I don't think I'm going to tell Aiden, we haven't talked in over two weeks now, and I'd rather just do this on my own. I'm two months along." Kathleen's phone beeped on the other end, signaling that someone else was calling. "Is that George? Do you need to call me back?" Grace asked. "My only daughter just told me that she's pregnant. George can wait." Kathleen laughed. For the first time since George and Kathleen had started dating, Grace found comfort in her mom's words. And for a minute, she thought that everything might be okay.

Later that night, Amy carried her babies into their nursery, ready to rock them to sleep, hoping that Taylor would sleep through the whole night again. She sat down on the chocolate colored rocker, Taylor in her arms, thinking about how far she had come in the past year. She graduated high school, started her first year of college, got engaged, survived another teenage pregnancy, all while being a mom to John, Taylor, and Kaitlin. In no time at all Taylor and Kaitlin were fast asleep, and Amy was walking back to her bedroom, where Ricky was already fast asleep. Not only had Adrian become a mom this year, but Grace was going to be a mom, as well.

Grace had been talking about Med-School since freshman year, and having a baby at nineteen was going to put that on hold, at least for a while. As Grace laid thinking, in her queen sized bed, covered in her lavender silk sheets, she thought these same things. She wasn't going to be able to go to med-school. Was she even going to be able to finish college? She barley even knew what a baby needed, much less how to take care of one. She knew that she was going to keep this baby. She couldn't stand the thought of growing up, knowing that she had _abandoned_ a baby. _Her_ baby. A baby needed diapers, a crib, a car-seat, food, bottles, and who knows what else? How was she going to be able to afford that with a part-time job as a receptionist at a doctors office?

"I can't afford everything that a baby needs, not having a part time job, being nineteen years old." Grace confessed to Amy, the next day when Amy stopped by Grace's apartment to make sure she was okay. "Adrian and I will throw you a baby shower where you'll get plenty of clothes, diapers, and toys for the baby." Grace sighed. "I don't think anyone's going to be lining up to pay for the babies insurance or doctor bills." Amy looked at Grace with concern, "Grace, being a mom isn't going to be easy. I'm not gonna sit here, and lie to you and tell you that it will be. Especially if your going to be a _single_ mom. But you'll have Adrian and I. You might be a single mom, but your not going to be doing this alone." Grace shed another tear, not only thinking about how real this was all becoming, but because she was so thankful that she had someone who cared. Someone who truly cared.

_**Author's Note: Hey Everyone! This is the third chapter that I've put up this weekend, and I think that I may be putting up at least one more! I hope that you guys have been enjoying the recent chapters. In this chapter Grace confirms her pregnancy, she learns to cope with being pregnant, and the girls grow closer. **_

_**xoxo-Emily**_


	13. Author's Note

Hi Everyone!

I realize that I haven't posted on: Falling in Love in a couple days, and I'm really sorry! I haven't had much time with final exams and all. Whenever I do have time to write, I've been working on my new Glee series, 'The Second Time Around'. I will definitely have a couple chapters up tomorrow, as I have a half day for the end of the semester! I'm really pleased with how well Falling in Love has taken off, and I'd like to take this time to thank each and every one of you to take the time to review, read, and follow this story! When I started out this series, I didn't think that it would get as popular as it has. I discovered a couple days ago that the Secret Life isn't getting picked up for a 6th season, and I was really disappointed when I heard this, as you can probably imagine :/

So, thanks again for sticking with this series! I really do appreciate every one of you!(:

xoxo-Em3


	14. Chapter Thirteen- Tiffany's Boxes & Exes

Amy sat down at the glass dining room table with Ricky and John. The twins, who were now two months old were sitting in their brown and pink Graco baby sleeper swings, in the living room. Ever since the twins were born, every meal was an adventure. Thankfully, John was a well behaved toddler- for the most part. Amy looked at her fiance, who was trying to convince John to eat his breakfast, and she thought how lucky she was to have someone to help her with all of this. Her mind drifted to Grace. She felt bad that Grace didn't have Aiden in her life anymore, especially since she was having his baby in 5 months. She thought back to how she felt when she was pregnant with John.

She didn't want Ricky involved either. That also had to do with the fact that in high school, Ricky was a notorious player. She only had met Aiden once, and he seemed smart, nice, funny-everything Grace has always said that she's wanted in a guy. If Amy didn't know any better, she may have asked Grace why she didn't tell Aiden that she was pregnant. But, she knew that was a touchy subject with Grace. "I should go." He said, getting up and kissing the twins on the forehead. "Where are you going?" Amy asked, confused. "Work." Was all he said. This was the third time in a row that he had gone to work on a Saturday morning. "Bills don't pay themselves." He said, almost bitterly. Amy was silent. She knew that she was partly to blame for their economical struggle.

"I'm sorry." She said, feeling guilty. "Amy, why are you apologizing? It's not your fault." But, it was somehow. She could be going to work. The twins and John could be going to daycare. She just felt guilty handing off _her_ kids to someone else for eight hours of the day. She knew that raising three kids, paying for the house and everything else on one pay check was hard, "Well, I'm not helping." She said, smiling as he kissed her before he left. She looked down at her ringing phone's caller ID. "Grace?" She half asked, half greeted.

"Hey Amy! I just had my four month check up, the baby's right were she's supposed to be!" Amy laughed, "That's great Grace! Wait-she?" Grace giggled, "I'm having a girl!" Amy gasped, "Grace! That's amazing! When are you due?" Grace thought for a moment, "Mid July!" She said, finally. "That's so great!" Amy squealed, thinking about how exciting this was. Grace squealed along, agreeing.

Adrian set sleeping Carter down in his crib for his nap. She couldn't believe how big he was getting. He turned one month old the day before last, and he already looked a lot like Adrian with his olive, tan skin, dark hair, and sparkling brown eyes. She walked out of the blue nursery, and walked to the living room, books laid out in front of her, ready to study for her mid-semester exams. Being a mom _and_ working part time _and_ going to school was hard. She smiled as she thought of how much she loved Carter just in the short amount of time that he'd been here-it was worth it.

Ricky looked down through the Tiffany's glass container at the sparkling princess cut diamond ring. He looked at the small printed price tag next to it. He had been working overtime and even on weekends so that he could have enough money to save up for this exact married ring that Amy had been looking at when they first got engaged. They had never officially gotten married, and he loved Amy Jeurgens, he knew he did. He was going to ask her to pick a wedding date, he wanted to get married-he was done with waiting-he loved Amy and he wanted to marry her now.

"I'll take this one." He said, pointing to the $6000.00 price tag, wincing at how much money that was. Especially when they had three kids and college to worry about. But, it would all be worth it whenever he saw Amy when she walked down the aisle. He walked out of the store, with the distinct Tiffany's box, smiling.

Ben looked down at the large white gold engagement ring. He and Adrian talked about getting married, and I think they just assumed that they were going to because they lived together and had a baby together. Ben loved Adrian, and knew that he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. "Ben?" She yelled from the living room. He shut the box quickly and placed it back in his hanging coats pocket. "Coming!" He yelled.

Grace sat down on her black and white damask bedspread, MacBook on her lap. She logged onto her AIM account and saw that she had one unread message from Aiden. Before clicking on the email, she picked up her phone and called Adrian. "Hello?" Adrian answered. "Adrian! I just opened up my instant messaged and I had a new message from Aiden." Adrian was shocked, "What did it say?!" Grace sighed, "I haven't opened it yet." Adrian pushed, "Well _read_ it!" Grace took a deep breath. She read aloud, "Grace, I've been trying to talk to you for weeks-" Adrian stopped her, "He's been talking to you?!" Grace nodded, although Adrian couldn't see her, "He's been calling me, but I told you, I don't want him to be involved."

She continued, "We just stopped talking out of nowhere, and I didn't think it would be that big of a deal when I told you I was seeing other people-" Adrian interrupted her again, "He was seeing other people?" Grace rolled her eyes, "By seeing he means sleeping with." She read on, "I don't even care anymore, I don't [want] to see other people. I just want you." Grace finished the message, not knowing what to say. "What are you gonna say back?" Adrian asked, just as shocked as she was. "I-I…think I have to talk to him. He has a right to know that he's going to have a daughter."

**Author's Note: I ****_finally_**** got Chapter 13 up! I had a Snow Day today, and I decided to take full advantage! In this Chapter: Ben and Ricky hide secrets from their girlfriends, Grace is forced to confront with her ex-boyfriend. **


	15. Chapter Fourteen- Lunches & Thermometers

A/N: I do not own The Secret Life or any of the characters. I _do_ own Aiden, Taylor, Kaitlin, and Carter.

* * *

Grace looked in the mirror one last time before she left for her lunch date with Aiden. She was wearing an oversized sweater, denim jeans (with an elastic waist), and uggs. It was one of the only outfits that wouldn't give away her pregnancy. She couldn't help but be a little nervous. It was the first time that she had talked to Aiden in over two months and she would be telling him that she was pregnant! She had mixed feelings about seeing him. She was excited to see him-but she didn't think she should be. He cheated on her and she still hadn't completely forgiven him for it.

Her cell phone buzzed and she looked down at the Caller ID-Adrian. "Hello?" She blew out the vanilla scented candle she had been burning while she was getting ready. "What's up?" Adrian asked. Grace rolled her eyes, "Adrian. You know that I'm meeting Aiden for lunch." Grace shut her apartment door behind her, locking it. "Oh really? Was that_ today_?" She asked nonchalantly. "Yes. Now, I'll call you later!" She shut her phone, walking across the parking lot and into her gray Lexus.

* * *

When she arrived at the resturaunt Aiden was already there. He smiled and waved her over to their booth in the corner. "Hey! It's good to see you! You look great." He said genuinely. _If you only knew... _Grace thought. "Thanks! You too." She replied. Aiden asked Grace what she had been up to lately, "About that..." She began, "There's something really important that I have to tell you." She said. "I'm pregnant.." Aiden looked at her as the idea registered in his mind. "How far along are you?" He asked her. "Five months. A little more than that actually." He didn't say anything except, "Wow."

"I understand if you don't want anything to do with her. It's just that I wanted you to have the option." He looked up at Grace, "It's a girl?" He asked, almost sounding excited. Grace smiled and nodded. "No, I want to be involved. It's just a lot... When are you due?" He asked her, trying not to look at her stomach which was now a lot more visible to him. "August fifteenth. But it could be before or after that. It just depends." She said. Aiden nodded, looking into her eyes, smiling. "Are you excited?" He asked her. She nodded her head, "Are you?" It was his turn to answer. "I am." He said. She believed him.

* * *

"How was your lunch date?" Amy asked. The two friends were sitting in the living room of Grace's apartment. "It went _a lot_ better than I expected." Grace admitted. "He said he was _excited_." Grace said, smiling at the memory of his surprised face when she told him. "Grace! I'm so happy for you!" Amy cooed. Grace giggled at her, "Thanks!" She said. They walked over to the nursery, looking at the light pink and brown interior. "Only four more months!" Amy anticipated, looking down at Grace's stomach. Grace nodded, "I know. I'm over the whole 'being pregnant thing'. I just want her out." She laughed.

"I know the feeling." Amy nodded, "_Trust_ me." Grace laughed, "How are John and the twins?" Amy smiled at the thought of her kids, "Amazing. You should enjoy that. After they're born time flies. The twins are already almost four months old and John turns four in a couple months.." Amy thought aloud.

* * *

Adrian walked through her bedroom, picking up the clothes all around the floor. _Was it that hard for Ben to pick up a sock? _She came across a sweatshirt of his, and emptied the pockets before throwing it into the basket. She pulled a black velvet box out of the pocket. Her eyes widened when she saw the diamond ring inside. She heard footsteps walking through the front door-Ben was home. She threw the ring back into the pocket this time hanging it up in the closet.

"Hey!" He said cheerfully, kissing her. "Hi!" She said. She couldn't stop smiling. "What happened?" He asked curiously. He knew her all too well. "What? I can't just be happy?" She asked laughing. "Whatever you say.." He chuckled.

* * *

Amy kissed Taylor and Kaitlin goodnight as she laid them down in their matching cribs. "Mommy!" John stormed in. Amy picked John up and carried him out of the nursery, careful not to wake the sleeping twins. "What Sweetie?" She asked him, kneeling down so she was his height. "What's this?" He asked in a sleepy voice. John held up an early pregnancy test. "It's..It's..-It's a thermometer. You use it to take your temperature." After talking John out of taking his temperature with the pregnancy test, she carried him back to his bedroom and tucked him in. She went to throw the pregnancy test away, but not before she saw the plus sign on the small digital screen. _No._ She thought. _This can't be happening. _

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger! I didn't want to make this chapter extremely long, and couldn't explain the entire situation without making it like four chapters in one! I will have chapter fifteen up as soon as I can(: Thanks for reading and as always let me know what you thought of the chapter in the review section!**

**xoxo-Em.**


	16. Chapter Fifteen: 4 Babies & Engagements

Amy looked down at her pregnancy test, millions of questions forming in her head. _I'm pregnant. I already have three kids under the age of five years old. I'm pregnant. Again. _Tears formed in her eyes as she thought of where she was four years ago. She would have never thought that she would even have _one _kid under the age of twenty. Much less _three-_Soon to be _four._

__She heard the cries of her twin daughters from the other room. She wiped the tears from her cheek, snapping back to reality. She picked Kaitlin up in one arm and Taylor in another. She kissed their forehead, rocking them back and forth before putting them back down. She remembered how panicked she was whenever she found out that she was pregnant again-with twins. Now she wouldn't trade them for the world.

When the baby was actually born, the twins would be over one year old. John would be over five. She smiled looking at her stomach, which she had just recently restored to it's original size. _Here We Go Again... _She thought, smiling.

* * *

Ricky looked down at the pregnancy test that Amy had just handed him. "Yo-Your pregnant?" He asked. Looking from the test to Amy and back to the test. "I'm pregnant." She confirmed, smiling. He smiled, "Amy! That's unbelievable! I mean, I never imagined that we would have four kids!" He said, shaking his head, laughing. She nodded, "Neither did I Ricky." She was interrupted by the twins screaming, she groaned getting up from the couch. Ricky pushed her back down, she chuckled, "What was that for?" She asked, laughing.

"Relax. You've been taking care of them all day!" He smiled, getting up and walking over to the stairs. Amy laughed, and closed her eyes, not knowing how she got so lucky.

* * *

Grace looked over, on her mirrored side table to her vibrating phone. _One New Text Message: Aiden_. Grace smiled. _Hey Grace. How are you? _She giggled. It was sweet of him to check up with her, considering that they weren't even together. She replied, and not even a minute later her phone rang-Amy. "Hello?" She answered. "Grace! I have something to tell you. I'm coming over." Grace nodded, laughing, "You seem pretty convinced on the idea, so okay!" She laughed, agreeing to see her in twenty minutes.

Exactly twenty minutes later, Grace heard a knock on her door. "Right on time!" She assured Amy, as she greeted her and the twins at the door. "Where's John?" She asked. Amy set the twins carrier's down on the living room carpet, "It's a Monday. He's at preschool." She replied, like it was an obvious answer. Grace nodded, "Right."

Seconds later, the twins were fast asleep again in Amy's arms. "So, I have something to tell you!" She announced, bringing us back to the whole reason that she was there in the first place. "Right! What's up?" Amy asked, excitedly. Amy eyed Grace's stomach, then eyed her own. Grace gasped, "Amy. You're not." Amy nodded, smiling, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

Grace didn't know what to say. "The twins are barely six months old, Ames!" Grace said shaking her head, shocked. "I know! But when the baby is actually _born _they'll be over a year old and John will be over five!" Grace nodded, "I'm so happy for you! You've been pregnant with three babies times in the time that I've been pregnant once." She giggled.

"Are you getting nervous?" Amy asked her, gesturing to her almost seven month pregnant stomach. She shrugged, "I'm more excited than nervous." She decided, rubbing her stomach with her hands. "Do you think you'll have more kids after this one?" Grace asked Amy. "No! Four is enough for me." Amy said, assuring her.

* * *

Amy sat in Dr. Miller's familiar exam room. The very one that she was sitting in just a year ago whenever she was pregnant with Kaitlin and Taylor. "Hello Amy! How are John and the twins?" She asked. Amy smiled, "They're doing really good." She assured her. "After getting your tests back, we are positive that you are pregnant."

* * *

Adrian walked past the mirror, and eyed her reflection. Her hair was in a messy bun, not a touch of makeup on her face. She was dressed in tight black yoga pants and a matching black tank top. "Hey Ben!" She greeted, walking into the kitchen. He greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and as she pulled away to get Carter from his nursery, he pulled something out of his pocket.

Adrian returned to the kitchen, Carter in her arms. She was shocked at what she saw, "Adrian, I've known you for almost four years now, and we've been through _so _much together. I love you. Will you marry me?" Adrian nodded, tears brimming in her eyes. "I love you too. Yes, I will marry you!" She said, sitting Carter into his baby swing, and running to Ben. _"Yes" _She whispered.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks for reading. xoxo, -Em**


	17. The End

Hey Guys!

I decided to end this story here! I think that it's a good stopping point since everyone is at the happiest point in their lives right now in the story. If you guys want a sequel let me know because that's something that I was thinking about doing but I didn't know if it would get enough reviews/reads to continue.

I hope that you guys enjoyed this story!

xoxo-Em


End file.
